Blooming In Adversity
by Gin and Amaya
Summary: (Re-publish). Sasuke menganggap pertemuan awal mereka adalah sebuah tragedi. Tapi bagaimana jika hal itu malah membuat hubungan mereka menjadi semakin dekat? N.S. Sho-ai. OS. Fic buat Seitsuya. DLDR. RER.


**Titel: Blooming In Adversity**

**Karakter: Uzumaki Naruto &amp; Uchiha Sasuke**

**Tipe: Sho-ai, Oneshot**

**Genre: Romance, Young Love**

**.**

**Note: Adversity—**sebuah situasi/ kondisi yang sulit, tragedi, ketidakberuntungan.

**BLOOMING IN ADVERSITY**

**.**

Saat itu hari pertamaku di tahun kedua SMP Konoha. Jika tahun pertama kau mengalami pengalaman-pengalaman mengesankan, tahun ketiga mendapat pengalaman-pengalaman yang takkan terlupakan, maka tahun kedua adalah tahun paling membosankan, setidaknya menurutku.

Aku berjalan kaki menuju halte bus, biasanya sendirian. Jika kakakku, Itachi sedang libur semester, dia dipastikan mengantarku ke sekolah. Tapi karena sedang sibuk tahun akhir, dia tak bisa pulang untuk sementara hingga tugas akhirnya selesai.

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin masuk sekolah. Aku bisa saja berpura-pura sakit perut dan bolak-balik toilet tapi ekspresiku kurang meyakinkan sehingga Ibu memaksaku pergi ke sekolah. Akibatnya, _mood _-ku tidak baik dan kerutan di keningku muncul, membuat wajahku mungkin tampak beberapa tahun lebih tua. Tapi jika dibandingkan kerutan di bawah mata Itachi sih, masih belum seberapa.

Aku tidak suka bersosialisasi dan tak ada seorang pun bisa memaksaku masuk di klub-klub sekolah dengan tujuan bersosialisasi. Meski aku tak begitu suka dengan aroma sekolah yang kaku dan kurang menyenangkan, saat aku fokus belajar, aku tidak akan peduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

Sesampainya di halte, aku sadar hanya ada diriku dan dua orang asing di sana. Salah satunya pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan cukup tampan menurutku. Usianya mungkin sebaya dengan Itachi. Dia sedang berbicara dengan seorang anak seumuranku. Pemuda itu kemudian mengacak-acak rambut pirang anak laki-laki tadi sebelum meninggalkannya.

Kedua tanganku di kantong celana, hal yang biasa kulakukan kalau sedang menunggu sesuatu. Kedsku menggesek-gesek _paving _di bawahku untuk menghilangkan _mood_-ku yang masih bertumpuk. Lalu kurasakan sesuatu yang aneh menguar di sampingku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati anak laki-laki itu menatapku dengan sepasang mata birunya yang tampak mengeluarkan cahaya seperti pedang di _Star Wars_.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Suaraku terdengar keras dan keningku semakin berkerut tak tenang. Rasanya aku ingin kembali saja ke rumah dan tak ingin melanjutkan perjalanan ke sekolah. Tapi mengingat Ibu yang akan langsung menghubungi Ayah di kantornya, niat itu kuurungkan. Aku tidak ingin membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan kuterima begitu Ayah pulang kantor. Selama beberapa detik, aku iri dengan Itachi yang sudah bebas di luar sana.

"Kau," jawab anak itu dengan suara nyaring. Dia berjalan mendekatiku dan kusadari tinggi kami tak jauh berbeda.

Aku mendengus sambil menatapnya. Dia tidak tampan tapi juga tidak jelek. Namun penampilannya berantakan. Ada sisa cat di salah satu pipinya dan… apakah itu bekas luka di kedua pipinya? Tampak seperti kumis kucing. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku merasa benar-benar terganggu dengan keberadaannya.

"Kau menarik," sahut anak itu lagi.

_Aku tak peduli. Sudah terlalu sering kudengar kata itu._

"Kau tinggal di wilayah sini?"

_Aku tidak akan menjawabmu._

Anak itu lalu menendang kakiku pelan dengan keds oranye miliknya. "Hei!"

"Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar orang-orang berbicara padamu? Setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih kalau mereka memujimu."

"Apa peduliku?" Aku menarik napas perlahan. Hariku benar-benar buruk. "Aku memang tampan! Aku memang menarik! Bukan salahku berpenampilan seperti ini. Bukan salahku jika Ibumu membiarkanmu keluar dengan penampilan seperti itu!"

Anak itu tadinya menyeringai memperlihatkan giginya—tak kusangka sangat putih dan tersusun rapi—yang kemudian menghilang tergantikan dengan tatapan tajam. Matanya menyipit dan kilatan pedang _Star Wars_ itu berganti aura gelap. Anak itu mengejarku dan refleks aku berlari menghindarinya. Jadilah kami kejar-kejaran di halte bus. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat tubuhku jatuh ke sesemakan dengan perut mendarat lebih dulu. Kemungkinan anak itu tersandung batu atau kakinya sendiri sehingga jatuh menimpaku. Kami berdua mendarat di rumput yang masih basah pagi itu. Lebih tepatnya aku yang ada di bawah dan anak itu di atasku, tidak kotor sama sekali.

Anak pirang itu segera berdiri, membersihkan debu dari jins-nya sebelum mengulurkan tangan untuk membantuku, menarik daun kering dari rambutku. Kukira dia akan marah karena aku telah menghinanya dan membawa-bawa Ibunya. Tapi rupanya dia kembali mengeluarkan cengiran khas miliknya, meraih tangan kananku lalu mengguncangnya pelan.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto! Aku baru saja pindah ke kompleks ini. Jadi maafkan aku kalau penampilanku seperti ini!"

Aku mematung beberapa saat. _Sinar pedang Star Wars itu kembali_.

"Kau punya nama atau apa?"

"Tentu saja aku punya!" sahutku sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari mata birunya dan memegang kaosku yang lembab di bagian perut. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya orang aneh yang tidak punya nama!"

"Lalu apakah ada orang aneh yang punya nama?" Naruto memiringkan kepala, memperhatikanku meniup-niup telapak tanganku yang terluka teriris rumput.

"Aku tidak tahu! Kau cari saja sendiri!"

**.**

**.**

_(9 Februari…)_

"Sasuke!"

Brugh!

Tubuhku jatuh ke aspal dengan lengan kanan mendarat lebih dulu. Sikuku sudah pasti luka, asal tidak patah, hanya itu yang kuharapkan. Baru saja akan mencoba berdiri, sebuah tangan berkulit coklat karamel membantuku.

"Kalau aku tidak ada, kau mungkin sudah di rumah sakit."

Kusambut uluran tangan itu sembari mendengus, juga mendengar pemilik suara nyaring di sebelahku memaki-maki sang pengendara sepeda yang sudah menjauh. Sejujurnya, aku sudah sering masuk rumah sakit atau klinik sekolah. Entah luka kecil atau mengalami patah tulang dua tahun lalu—yang membuatku tidak bisa meninggalkan kamar selama dua bulan penuh.

"Ini." Naruto, yang beberapa menit lalu menyelamatkanku dari pengendara sepeda tak tahu diri, memberikan beberapa _band-aid_. "Kau sering melamun. Apa sih, yang kau pikirkan?"

_Kau._

Aku bernapas lega saat menyadari kata itu hanya keluar di pikiranku.

Kami berjalan berdampingan menuju halte bus yang akan mengantar kami ke sekolah. Kuperhatikan sesemakan di belakang kami, yang mengingatkanku akan pertemuan pertamaku dengan Naruto. Aku tersenyum samar.

Sekarang kami sudah tahun akhir di SMU Konoha. Kejadian empat tahun lalu itu telah membuat kami seperti kembar siam. Di mana ada Sasuke pasti ada Naruto, begitu pula sebaliknya. Pertemuan awal kami memang tidak menyenangkan bagi kami berdua bahkan aku merasa bertemu Naruto adalah sebuah _tragedi_. Selama empat tahun terakhir, entah luka fisik apa yang belum kuterima atau detensi apa yang belum kudapat dari sekolah karena bersamanya. Tapi hal itulah yang membuat kami semakin dekat.

Orang-orang berkata sifat kami sangat bertolak belakang. Dari sikap, cara berpikir, hingga hal sepele seperti cara berdiri. Tapi hei, bukankah kembar identik pun berbeda dalam beberapa hal?

Aku tidak peduli dengan perkataan orang-orang yang bilang kalau kami tidak cocok sama sekali. Naruto pun tahu hal itu. Tapi bukankah perbedaan kami ada untuk saling melengkapi? Seperti siang dan malam. Api dan es. Ramen dan tomat. Seperti itulah hubungan kami. Kami tidak perlu meyakinkan orang-orang seberapa dalam batin kami saling terhubung. Itu masalah mereka, bukan masalah kami. Lagipula membiarkan mereka bertanya-tanya cukup menyenangkan juga.

Diam-diam aku menghitung hari dalam hati. Aku sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuknya bulan ini. Setelah membawa hubungan kami ke level selanjutnya dua bulan lalu, hal yang kulakukan sejak itu adalah menghitung bulan, hari, jam, menit, detik-detik terakhir kami di SMU Konoha.

Aku kembali tersenyum samar dan meraih tangan kiri Naruto yang baru saja sembuh karena tergores pecahan kaca saat menolongku di laboratorium kimia seminggu lalu, menutupnya dengan tanganku sendiri dan menautkan jemariku di sana. Kurasa aku menemukan sebutan baru untuk kami.

Luka dan _band-aid._

.

**END**

.

Untuk Seitsuya, ini drabble NaruSasu yang sudah diedit berkali-kali. Jangan lupa ripyu!


End file.
